Red Riding Hood
by Vampire Louis
Summary: A short and very odd SxY Weiss fic with a red riding hood twist don't ask how it works, it just does


Title: **Red Riding Hood**

Rated: Pg13 (?)

Warnings: Umm strongly implied shounen-ai (AxY)

Pairing: Believe it or not… Schuldig x Yohji.

Legal stuff: Well... I think it's obvious but I'll state it anyway. I don't own Weiss so umm... please don't sue me? I'm poor... seriously...

Special Thanks to: My editor for all of his hard work and to all of my readers. You guys are what truly make writing worth the effort.

* * *

Once upon a time in a land probably not very far away in a time not so terribly long ago there lived a little... well... there lived a man who was very bored. With nothing to do he would sit around and look at the townspeople pass him by, hoping that someone remotely interesting would catch his eye. Unfortunately, no one ever did. One day while the man was idly lying around his house his mother paid him a visit, carrying a basket and a heavy red coat.

"Kodou-san."

Opening his eyes the man saw a tall redhead before him, "Manx-san?"

"Persia-sama and I need you to deliver a package to your sick grandmother in the wood."

"I wasn't aware she was sick, Manx-san."

"Oh, very sick, Kodou-san. She has ran out of supplies and is too weak to get her own. We need you to deliver this basket to her."

"All right, Manx-san, I accept." He nodded then rose to his feet, brushing off the imaginary dirt from his black robes.

"Good. Now don't forget the coat that I made you; you'll catch a chill in the wood without it."

"Arigatou, Manx-san." Yohji smiled once he took the red cloak and draped it across his shoulders before reaching out to the basket with which Manx held out of his reach for just a moment.

"Now remember, don't stop for anyone. The woods are dangerous this time of year... both wolves and men are hunting now..."

"I'll be careful, Manx-san." came the reply then nothing more.

Red Riding Hood set out to deliver the package and complete the mission he was given. Grandmother lived out in the wood, half a league from the village -not hard to reach but a dangerous journey to get there. And so he set forth, valiant and dauntless. However, just as Red Riding Hood entered the wood, a wolf met him. A stunning wolf with bright red hair and the most determined set of eyes. Red Riding Hood did not know what a wicked creature he was, and so he was not at all afraid of him.

"Good day..." The man paused as he looked over Yohji, " ...Red Riding Hood."

"Good day... " Yohji nodded as he walked along a path, "...Wolf -sama."

"Whither away so early, Red Riding Hood?"

"To my grandmother's house, Wolf-sama."

"What have you in your basket, Red Riding Hood?"

"Cake and wine, Wolf-sama."

"Where does your Grandmother live, Red Riding Hood?"

"'A good quarter of a league farther on in the wood, Wolf-sama."

"Thank you for telling me, Red Riding Hood."

"You're most welcome, Wolf-sama."

The wolf followed on as his smile lay small and twisted on his lips. The hunter's eyes watched the red cloaked man beside him as his mind thought of things to do. Such a delectable person Red Riding Hood would be. How much the wolf craved to eat the man beside him. How long would he wait? How long would it take? So many questions with so few answers to these riddles in his brain. On they traveled, much deeper into the wood of concrete and cement while the wolf schemed and plotted and worked through the maze of his mind. What to do? How to do it? Heh. He knew. All he needed to know was when and where.

"Oh look, Red Riding Hood. See how pretty the flowers are here? Why do you not look round? I believe, too, that you do not hear how sweetly the little birds are singing; you walk gravely along as if you were going to school, while everything else out here in the wood is merry. Can you not spare a minute or two to pick some flowers or enjoy the day, Red Riding Hood?"

To look about would be Yohji's first mistake though he made it anyway. The pretty flowers of different kinds (some he had known and some he had not) swam in an ocean of beauty before him. The flowers, they talked and giggled to each other. Red heads and brunettes and blonds all the same. Perhaps... perhaps he could spare a minute... or two.

"The day is still early... I think I shall spend just a moment to pick some flowers but then I must be gone, Wolf-sama."

"As you wish, Red Riding Hood."

And so the red cloaked man strayed from the path into the wood to look for flowers that caught his eye. However, whenever he had picked one, he fancied that he saw a still prettier one farther on, and moved after it, and so got deeper and deeper into the wood forgetting the wolf had left to his own.

Straight to the grandmother's house the wolf went and knocked at the door, waiting for an answer or a opening of the house.

"Who is there?" Came the voice from within.

"Red Riding Hood, Grandmother, with cake and wine for you."

"Lift the latch, Red Riding Hood, my strength has left me and I cannot do so myself."

"As you wish, Grandmother."

The wolf went inside and met the grandmother who had been waiting for him with a cane that spat fire and metal alike. Dodging these things the wolf quickly worked and the grandmother's mask gave way. Death would always come to the enemy that stood in his way. Once finished, the wolf crawled into the grandmother's bed and waited for Red Riding Hood to come to him.

Much time had passed before Yohji ever made it to his grandmother's house and he was surprised to find the cottage door open. Moving with caution, Yohji gathered closer to the old place to knock on the door then walk into the cottage and close the door behind him.

"Grandmother?" Red Riding Hood called and upon receiving no answer he moved into the back bedroom where the wolf lay in waiting. "Oh, grandmother!" He blinked in a bit of shock as the wolf beckoned him closer. Grandmother looked younger somehow, her sitting position was even different though he tried not to think about it much.

"Grandmother..." Yohji started as he sat on the edge of the bed, "What big eyes you have..."

"All the better to see you with, my child."

"Grandmother, " Yohji glanced over the wolf and smiled, " what big... feet... you have."

"All the better to move closer to you with, my child."

"Grandmother... what big hands you have..."

"All the better to touch you with, my child."

"And Grandmother, what a big mouth you have."

The wolf pulled off the grandmother's mask and grinned, "All the better to eat you with, Red Riding Hood."

The red haired man moved and Yohji jumped to his feet in an instant, letting the basket fall to the ground. Various bottles and metal objects spread out across the floor as if to create some type of obstruction between Red Riding Hood and the Wolf. With wire. weapons and mind games the two fought off each other and in the end the wolf gained the upper hand. Closing his eyes, Yohji felt himself smile. Go figure the wolf should win this fight.

"Did you think you would win, Red Riding Hood?"

"Will you kill me, Wolf-sama?"

"Did I say I was going to kill you, Red Riding Hood?"

"You said you were going to eat me, Wolf-sama."

"I know what I said, Red Riding Hood."

"Oh..."

**La Fin.**


End file.
